The Christmas Party
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: Christmas Eve, the one night of the year she can actually get along with the other ghosts may lead to some romance for 18 year old Danielle Fenton. VladxDannie Warnings:None Rated T for kissing P.S. this is not a Dani story, this is girl!Danny


Dannie stepped into the black dress pooled at her feet and zipped it up quickly. The dress was a form fitting, one shoulder dress with black roses decoration the wide strap. An empire waist and ruffled skirt clung to her figure, showing off the muscled body from years of ghost fighting. A green necklace and matching earrings to compliment her soon glowing eyes and a pair of kitten heels completed the outfit.

She grabbed a black clutch and listened carefully for any sounds within the house. Smiling when she heard none she quickly transformed herself from Danielle Fenton into Dannie Phantom. Tying her white hair up into an elegant twist and pinning it there with a pair of black chopsticks she left off makeup, seeing as her skin was so pale anyways. Dannie took one last glance in the mirror to make sure everything looked fine before sneaking downstairs to the portal.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Danielle arrived at the Ghosts Zone's "Community Building". Smoothing out her dress and hair as she landed, she put on a dazzling smile and opened the door.

The room was packed with other ghosts, smiling and laughing and dancing to the music blaring through the speakers. She saw a ghost with their back turned to her slip something into the bowl of red punch (she had to remember to stay away from that). She spotted Ember, Skulker, Walker, Desiree, The Ghost Writer, and Penelope Spectra standing in a group. She slowly maneuvered her way over to the group.

"Merry Christmas, everybody." She said stepping up. Ember smiled and made room for the eighteen year old Halfa next to her.

"Merry Christmas, Dipstick. Question, who do you think would make the better ghost, Spiderman or Superman?" Ember asked quickly.

Dannie laughed and pretended to think, rubbing her chin. "Um I don't know. How about neither- Batman would definitely be the best ghost!"

"Thank you! Someone who agrees with me!" Skulker exclaimed from her right. Ember rolled her eyes.

"What is with you losers? Superman would be the most epic ghost like ever!" She argued.

"Nope, nuh uh, the best ghost would be Spiderman!" Desiree said.

Dannie laughed again as the light banter continued, throwing in commentary on why Batman would be the best.

"Danielle you simply must tell me where you got that dress!" Dannie, who'd zoned out turned to Spectra.

"What? Oh, um I think it was at some store in Chicago. I wasn't really paying attention." The red haired ghost nodded.

"Well it's cute." She complimented. Dannie smiled.

"So is yours." She said referring to the strapless red dress the other ghost was donning.

"Oh! I love this song! Penny, Desi, Dannie, come dance with me!" Ember exclaimed suddenly, grabbing hold of their wrists and dragging them to the area deemed the dance floor.

Danielle recognized the lyrics to "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickleback and grinned.

The three ghosts girls and the halfa all joined hands in a circle and started to dance.

"May we join in?" a formal voice asked from behind Danielle. The young teen turned and smiled warmly at Dora and Pandora and let go of Ember's hand to make room for the friendly ghosts.

The two older ghosts smiled back and joined it. Dannie was surprised Dora and Pandora weren't doing a Medieval waltz or something, but she brushed the thought away. It was Christmas, she preferred to focus on the fact that she was actually getting along with all of them and not fighting. She figured that if they stopped attacking Amity Park they all might be friends…maybe.

"_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that!_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else who feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there!"_

The six women all shouted out the final chorus to the song. Applause sounded all around and they bowed laughingly to the crowd.

A slow song popped on and the group dispersed as Skulker, decorated with a Santa hat and all, came out and whisked Ember off to dance.

Other ghosts joined the dance floor with their partners and Danielle slipped off to stand near the punch bowl.

"I wouldn't drink the punch if I were you."

Danielle stiffened and spun around to face the speaker, a hand on her heart.

"Vlad." She nodded politely to the older halfa. "New tux?" she asked. The black tuxedo was tailored to fit his body carefully, showing off his broad chest.

His eyes skimmed over her body and she felt her face heat up. "Yes," he drawled, "new dress?"

Dannie just nodded and averted her eyes to the dance floor.

She smiled lightly at Skulker twirling his girlfriend around the floor. "Who would have thought they of all people would end up together?"

Vlad followed her line of sight and smirked. "They do make quite the odd pair." Vlad commented on the large metal hunter and the petite rocker girl.

The song changed once again and this time waltz music came on. It seemed as though they were playing a mix of music, ranging from Medieval to modern.

"Well they certainly got musical variety down this year." Both Vlad and Dannie grimaced, remembering last year how all that was played was music from the 60's. Or the year before that when it was pure Christmas music (every other song being 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas').

"Took them long enough." Vlad muttered back.

"Attention everyone, dinner is now being served in the Dining Hall." The Lunch Lady's voice rang out.

Vlad and Dannie looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Every year there was a Christmas dinner, though none of the ghosts actually ate. Dannie suspected that it was the idea of the dinner that comforted the ghosts. They may not actually eat, but maybe they could pretend for just a little? Whatever the reason, the food was real, and the food was good, plus Dannie and Vlad were able to split the leftovers between them.

Dannie and Vlad parted ways there, Vlad going with Walker and The Writer and some of the older ghosts in attendance while Dannie was shuffled away by Ember and Spectra.

* * *

There was a reason why Dannie never ate on Christmas Eve, and that was because though the ghost chefs could not taste it, the food they made was fantastic and Dannie had no qualms with stuffing herself senseless.

Taking a sip of the best wine she'd ever had (not that she'd had much of it mind you. She was still underage, but it was special occasion) she looked around the room. The ghosts looked at peace laughing and joking with each other. She and Vlad were the only ones eating but each ghost had a full plate in front of them.

"So Dannie, Skulker was telling me something interesting the other day." Ember said turning to her, a smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Dannie asked back, swallowing the piece of strawberry covered cheesecake.

"That in your free time, when you're not fighting with us that is, you have a little hobby. I'm offended you never shared it with me!"

Dannie looked at her with confusion until realization quickly dawned on her.

'Wait a minute, how would Skulker know that unless…'

"You spy on me?" She squeaked in a high pitched voice at Skulker.

The metal ghost turned from his conversation with Technus to grin innocently at her.

"Of course twerp, I spy on all my prey. Besides, Plasmius does too!" If he was going down he was taking Vlad with him.

Dannie blushed and opened her mouth to retort angrily but Ember interrupted.

"Oh never mind that! I want you to sing something!" Dannie blushed as most of the ghosts stopped their conversations to stare at her at Ember's loud demand.

"U-uh how about not." She said, trying to sink down.

Ember however had a different idea. "Sing. Sing, sing, sing, sing." She started to chant, and all the other ghosts joined in.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing!"

"No!"

"Sing, sing, sing, sing!"

"No!"

"Sing dipstick!"

"Ugh fine!" Dannie gave in, causing the ghosts around her to cheer. Ember grinned and stood up, dragging Dannie with her to the stage.

"Alright do your thing." She said handing the eighteen year old a microphone.

Dannie whispered to the band behind her and stood in front of the ghosts. She glared at Ember until the music started.

Closing her eyes she listened to the sweet melody and started to sing.

"_Oh Holy Night,_

_The stars are brightly shining _

_Tis the night of the dear savior's birth_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining _

_Till he appear'd and the soul felt it's worth_

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices _

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel voices _

_O night divine _

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night divine, O night" _

Cheers and whistles sounded as she held the high soprano note for as long as she could.

"_O night divine_

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices _

_For yonder breaks the new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel voices_

_O night divine_

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night divine, O night divine_

_O yes it was_

_It is the night of our dear savior's birth_

_O night divine!"_

The last note of the haunting song echoed throughout the hall and applause took over as soon as it stopped.

Danielle bowed, breathless, and set the microphone down. Smiling she stepped off the stage and joined Ember and the others by the side.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing that well?" Ember practically squealed.

Dannie blushed and rolled her eyes. "Because 364 days of the year you all hate me?"

This time Ember rolled her eyes. "So? I would have been busy recruiting you not fighting you if I knew!"

"Then it's a good thing you didn't."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your stupid hero complex." Ember, Danielle, and Penelope linked arms and headed to the gigantic Christmas tree stood, complete with ornaments, garland, fake snow and an angel on top.

Every ghost in attendance was required to bring a small gift for the annual gift exchange.

Dannie spotted her gold wrapped present that she'd dropped off the day before sitting neatly in the middle. She smirked, imagining the reaction of whichever ghost would receive it.

Clockwork stood in front of the large group and smiled out at them.

"You all know the drill. Everybody take a number and when it's called come up and choose." He called, holding out a large Santa hat filled to the brim with numbers.

Danielle chatted easily with the ghosts around her as they made their way up the line.

'_27'_ she thought when she picked out her number, and grinned. It was certainly better than last year when she had gotten number 358. That had been quite the wait.

Five minutes later and everyone had finally received their number and Clockwork started to call them out.

The Lunch Lady was lucky number one and quickly selected a present in green wrapping paper. It turned out to be a robot dog.

Three ghosts later Ember stepped up to the plate and picked up a Christmas tree wrapped box. It was the final Harry Potter book.

The next ghost Dannie recognized was Skulker and she had to hold back laughter when he chose her gift. As soon as the paper was off he turned to glare at her.

"What'd you get?" Walker asked. Skulker held up three handmade books: 60 Reasons Amity Park is Not Hauntable, Five Steps to Stop the Obsession, and, her personal favorite, 101 Reasons to NOT Hunt Dannie Phantom.

Ember burst out laughing at her boyfriend's sour look and Dannie smirked.

"The rest of you can feel free to borrow them." She said, causing many to laugh and roll their eyes.

The line moved on, Spectra getting a pair of sunglasses, The Box Ghost getting a scarf (which he quickly threw out and held the empty box to his chest), and Walker getting a pair of blue earrings (he quickly swapped with Ember).

Finally Dannie's number was called and she stepped forward. She grabbed the first one off the pile, a long slim one wrapped in light blue paper with snow.

"Oh, Lady Danielle, that is mine!" Dora called happily. Dannie smiled and carefully unwrapped the pretty paper.

Inside was an old looking wooden box with strange markings on it. She opened the fragile lid carefully and gasped.

"Oh Dora, I couldn't accept this!" She breathed.

The necklace was beautiful. Precious stones created a magnificent chain, but it was the center piece that was unreal. It was a detailed silver drawing on a black background. The drawing was of a stunning angel girl holding a golden bow.

"Oh but you must Lady Danielle! I was simply doing some spring cleaning in the attic when I found it, and I have no use for it. I insist. You take it."

Dannie slowly nodded, still gazing at the enchanting necklace. "Ok, but I have to repay you in some way."

Dora shook her head. "No, it is Christmas, a time of giving."

Ember cut Dannie off before she could protest more. "Oh for goodness sake, if you don't take it dipstick then I will!"

Dannie laid the necklace back in the box. "No, that's alright. I think I'll keep it."

The line continued on with each ghost receiving a gift until finally none were left.

Music started up again as the ghosts talked with each other and admired (or laughed) at each other's gifts.

"Care to dance?" A voice, accompanied with a tap on her shoulder, asked. Dannie turned to once again see Vlad standing there.

'_Eh, what the heck.'_ She thought

She took his offered hand and they stood amongst the ghosts. Reaching up she put her arms around his neck, and he around her waist.

"That necklace really is elegant. It suits you well." Dannie looked down. She had switched her earlier necklace with this one, claiming that it went better with her dress. She really just wanted to stare and admire it.

"Thank you, I can't believe that Dora would give something this beautiful away, but I'm not complaining." Vlad lifted his arm and twirled her.

"And I especially like the gag gift Skulker got."

"Like I said, please, feel free to borrow it."

Vlad simply smirked and dipped her suddenly, causing Danielle to gasp and tighten her grip.

"So what's this about you spying on me?" She asked casually, but with an undertone warning him that if he didn't speak the truth than truce or no truce there would be hell to pay.

"Why my dear girl, how do you expect to get ahead of your enemies if you don't know anything about them?"

"So you spy on me?"

"Yes." He said quite simply. Dannie would have argued with him, if she thought it would've made a difference. As it was, she knew that the older halfa was simply too stubborn, much like her, to argue with.

"So did you find out anything interesting?" She inquired.

Vlad smirked down at her. "Let's see, I found that your favorite breakfast cereal Chocolate Coco Puffs; you have a stuffed lion with a crown that you sleep with every night and you've had it since your father gave it to you the day you were born; and despite what the rest of the town thinks, you do not in fact have feelings for a one Sam Manson."

Dannie would have stopped dancing had Vlad not been leading her around so instead she just stumbled slightly.

"…you do realize I could press charges on stalking, right?" Vlad laughed at her expression.

"On what evidence? Anybody who has spent the night in the same household as you could tell you the same thing. Every morning you eat the same exact thing and your house is always in stock with Coco Puffs, I've seen the lion and it is very worn and old so it's obvious you've had it for a while and knowing Jack, it is just the kind of thing he would give his newborn daughter, and finally, anyone with eyes and common sense, which apparently nobody in your town has, could see that you and that boy are friends and nothing more and you are not in love with him."

Dannie just stared as they twirled to the music.

"I'm just going to let this go." She sighed.

"Good idea."

Danielle averted her gaze and instead choose to look around the room. She was surprised to see Ember smirking at her and laughing with Skulker on the other side of the dance floor. How had they gotten so far over without her noticing?

The song, which seemed to be the longest song ever, finally ended and Dannie quickly released her arms from his neck while Vlad took his time relinquishing his hold on her waist.

When he finally did Danielle quickly took a few steps back. Or she would have…had she not hit something hard and white.

Groaning she turned and saw Walker standing there, smirking.

"Um excuse me…" she mumbled, trying to push past. Walker however, would not let her.

"No can do Punk. Look up."

With a bad feeling bubbling in her stomach Dannie slowly turned around and looked up.

Mistletoe. Crap.

"Can't you just let me go?" She asked (begged).

"That would be against the rules."

"_What_ rules?" Dannie said exasperatedly.

"The Christmas Rules of course." Dannie had two options. One was to go to prison for breaking the rules. The second was to kiss Vlad. No matter how good option one sounded, Dannie had things to do the next day and did not have the time to go to prison.

However, Dannie soon found out that she didn't have a choice in the matter. All at once Vlad grabbed her waist, spinning her to face him, and pressed his lips hard against her own. Danielle's eyes widened in surprise at the swift action but soon closed her eyes.

When Vlad pulled back (finally) Dannie stayed with her hands pressed against his chest, catching her breath.

"Whoa." She breathed. Vlad smirked. "Who knew the Fruitloop could kiss?" Dannie muttered as she pulled away.

Vlad smiled and brought her back to the dance floor.

(He didn't let her go the rest of the night.)

* * *

(2 Years Later)

"Danielle will you hurry up?" Vlad called up the stairs of his mansion.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Came the irritated reply of his girlfriend.

Vlad chuckled and leaned against the stairwell. It was nice to be back in his mansion. Danielle was currently attending Juilliard in New York City majoring in Drama Techniques. Vlad had accompanied Dannie there (and made an anonymous donation to her scholarship fund) and the two resided in his New York penthouse. Vlad was pulled out of his thoughts when Dannie came sweeping down the grand staircase.

Her dress was a red ball gown with a corset top and a flowing skirt that reached her feet. Her hair was left down this year and curled. As always, the necklace that she had received from the party two years ago adorned her neck. Diamond studs that Vlad had bought for her graduation graced her ears and sliver heels matched.

Vlad smiled and held out his arm when she reached the bottom.

"You look stunning, as always." He complimented her, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Dannie grinned lightly back. "You don't look to bad yourself. I like the new tux." She replied easily, looping her arm through his.

"Merry Christmas Princess." Dannie smacked his chest lightly.

"I told you not to call me that!" She growled. Vlad laughed again and drew her closer as they neared the Ghost Portal.

"You love it." He whispered into her ear, claiming her lips with his quickly.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, trying to hide the growing smile.

* * *

The two halfas separated when they reached the community building. Vlad going to talk with Walker, The Ghost Writer, and Clockwork while Danielle sought out Ember, Desiree, Skulker, and Spectra.

"Merry Christmas!" She said, coming up behind the blue rocker girl and red psychiatrist.

Ember turned and smiled at her and let her in. "Merry Christmas, dipstick. Quick question, who did you like better, Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?" She questioned with a straight face.

Dannie laughed. "Must every year start out with a debate?" She question rhetorically. "Harry Potter, duh. Who'd you think I would pick?"

"Oh no way, Draco Malfoy was a much better character!"

Dannie chuckled again and allowed herself to zone out, commenting every now and then, like she did every year.

The debate between which Harry Potter character was the best had hardly stopped before Ember, as she did every year, heard her current favorite song and made them go dance.

"_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_I'm going home, I'm going home"_

They sang out the last verse to Daughtry's _Home _loudly and cheerfully.

"I like you better on stage." A voice whispered in her ear and grabbed her waist. Dannie jumped and spun around, glaring at Vlad.

"How many times have I told you to not _do_ that?" Vlad laughed and took hand in his and lead her to the dance floor.

"Oh stop your pouting Danielle. You know you can't stay mad at me." He said, wrapping arms around her waist.

"You're lucky I love you." She scowled and reaching up to kiss him lightly.

"That I am." He murmured.

"Dinner!" The Lunch Lady's voice rang out.

Vlad and Dannie smiled at each other as Vlad took her arm and they went to sit.

* * *

"Hey Dannie, are you gonna sing tonight?" Dannie turned from her conversation with Vlad to Ember.

"Don't I always? Are you going to sing with me again?" The year before Dannie had been asked to sing again and she had made Ember come up with her.

"Yeah!" Dannie laughed at her friend (for the night) and turned back to Vlad.

Not ten minutes after and the crowd of ghosts headed to the dance floor again to hear Dannie and Ember.

"Ready Dannie?" Ember asked as they took the microphones. Dannie nodded and smiled, waiting for the music to start.

"_Oh Holy Night,_

_The stars are brightly shining _

_Tis the night of the dear savior's birth_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining _

_Till he appear'd and the soul felt it's worth_

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices _

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel voices _

_O night divine _

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night divine, O night" _

Dannie grinned as her Soprano voice and Ember's mezzo-soprano voice mixed together in a sweet harmony to hold the note as long as they could.

"_O night divine_

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices _

_For yonder breaks the new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees_

_O hear the angel voices_

_O night divine_

_O night when Christ was born_

_O night divine, O night divine_

_O yes it was_

_It is the night of our dear savior's birth_

_O night divine!"_

Their audience roared and the two singer ghosts bowed.

"Alright everybody to the presents!" Clockwork called from his position by the tree.

Ember and Dannie hopped off the stage and chatted happily as they waited for their turn.

"Hah! 11!" Ember laughed as she unfolded her paper. Dannie rolled her eyes and smiled as she took the paper slip of paper from Clockwork.

And promptly groaned. She was dead last. (No pun intended).

Dannie groaned and Sat on the bench nearest the tree and watch Vlad (lucky number one) go up to Clockwork and choose his gift (a scarf). Dannie sighed when Vlad came to sit next to her and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Chin up Princess. It'll go before you know it." Dannie highly doubted that.

She watched as, Skulker, Desiree, Walker, The Writer, and Spectra all received gifts (a book, a plastic tiara, instant hand warmers, a pen, and another scarf in respective order).

Ember was next after Spectra and she happened to pick up Dannie's gift. The blue ghost grinned at the halfa when she realized what she was holding: two front row tickets to Danielle's next sold-out show, _RENT_, with Dannie playing Mimi.

After that Dannie Zoned out, almost falling asleep on her lover's shoulder.

"Dannie, love, you're next." Dannie opened her eyes to see that indeed the last ghost before her was picking up a square box to reveal a candle stick.

Dannie quickly stood up and stretched her muscles, heading to the Christmas tree.

With a grimace she bent down to pick up the only one left: A small, white envelope that looked as if it couldn't contain anything promising.

She opened the slip of paper and burrowed her eyes.

_Turn around_

Dannie looked at Clockwork who was grinning broadly at her. He motioned for her to turn so she did as the paper said. All disappointments dropped from her mind in an instant.

There, down on one knee, a velvet Tiffany's box propped open in his hand, was Vlad.

Dannie's mouth dropped open and she placed a hand over it. Vlad took her free one with his.

"Danielle Evelyn Fenton, you mean more to me than anything else on this planet. I would gladly and without hesitation give up any of my possessions, all of my money, and my ghost powers, if that is what you wanted. These past two years have been the happiest of my life and I cannot imagine a single day without you. God knows that we've had our share of fights, of times when you've spent the night in a friend's dorm, or I in my office, but every minute is torture. I can't expect the rest of our lives to be easy together, but we've managed to make it the past two years. Danielle I love you, and I promise that I will always love you. Will you make me the happiest man on in the world, both ghost and otherwise, and marry me?"

Dannie's eyes had started to tear up and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Her heart thudded against her chest with nerves and out of the corner of her eyes she could see every eye in the room on them.

She opened her mouth to reply but found that her voice was to choked up so she settled for simply nodding her head furiously.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely, "Yes!" This time louder and happier. "Yes I will marry you!" She squealed.

Vlad beamed up at her and took her left hand in his, sliding on the diamond rock. As soon as this was done, Danielle slid down to his level and flung her arms around him, kissing him full on the lips.

Cheering and wolf-whistles sounded behind the happy couple and they broke apart grinning. Vlad wiped away the tears on her face and helped her up. Danielle glared mockingly up at Clockwork.

"You two planned this out? Didn't you?" she questioned from her place of being squeezed to death by Vlad's side.

Clockwork nodded and Dannie smiled again.

The rest of the night was a blur. Congratulations from her ghostly friends and squeals from Ember were all she really remembered until the two of them returned home.

* * *

Dannie threw off the red wrap on the couch and leaned into Vlad as they entered the mansion.

"Merry Christmas my Princess." He whispered to her, pulling the twenty-year old close.

"I'll say. Merry Christmas Vlad. I love you." She whispered back.

Vlad scooped the halfa up into his arms.

"We're getting married." Dannie giggled.

"Yes we are." He replied, kissing her nose.

Dannie laughed again and Vlad rolled his eyes.

"What is it now?" He asked. Dannie hopped down out his arms and smiled innocently up at him.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how you're telling my parents." And with that she took off up the stairs, laughing the entire way. Vlad stood there is somewhat of a shock before he shook himself out of it and chased after his fiancé.

( Merry Christmas indeed.)

* * *

Fin.

* * *

So I really don't know where I got this idea from, it just randomly popped into my head. Um, I don't own any of the songs, and yes I do realize that Vlad was acting really OOC but hey-what's a girl to do? I wanted romance, therefore I wrote romance.

Pictures of all the dresses and Dannie's new necklace are on my profile, and look out for an update notifying you of when I'll post the link to the Story Banner.

Thanks for reading, With Love,

Creative-writing-girl-13


End file.
